Bodyguard (trait)
Bodyguard is a Star Card in Star Wars Battlefront. Description *'Level 1:' Small damage reduction (10%) *'Level 2:' Medium damage reduction (25%) *'Level 3:' High damage reduction (50%) Overview This trait card is ideal for defensive scenarios but can be used offensively as well with proper play. Because of the way the Star Card system is set up, whenever you are defending an objective, you can expect a hail of grenades, blaster shots and other projectiles to come flying your way, often in very large quantities. This is where the bodyguard trait shines, as being able to more easily endure incoming damage will make repelling enemy attacks easier. At trait Level 1, the 10% damage resistance can mean all the difference between life and death, as it can, for example, allow you to survive an Impact Grenade with 10 health remaining as opposed to getting killed outright. Bodyguard trait is perfect for games like Blast where at Trait Level 3, a player can wipe out 3 to 4 enemies in one go if they're skilled enough. It is more of an offensive card situation where you can go wild and kill people but you are not invincible. Once the trait reaches Level 3, the 50% damage resistance can turn the player into a small tank as all damage received will be cut in half which can render some of the weaker blasters (like the DLT-19 and RT-97C) almost useless; as each individual shot becomes so weak, if you can dodge enough shots the enemy may end up either overheating the weapon or being forced to stop firing to avoid that without managing killing you, giving you an opportunity to attack them. Bodyguard trait level 3 can also greatly blunt the damage dealt by high-damage blasters like the T-21 and T-21B. With trait level 3, what used to be a two-shot-kill weapon will be reduced down to (effectively) an E-11 or A280C with greatly slower rate of fire. The enemy will need Sharpshooter- or Berserker trait level 3 to cancel out your immense damage resistance and that may not always be the case as there are reasons to pick other traits. The trait is also helpful for beginners as the 10% damage resistance can make survival that much easier to accomplish and at higher levels you can potentially take on a more skilled opponent and emerge victorious due to their damage potential being reduced a quarter at level 2 and cut in half at level level 3, preventing them from dealing enough damage to be effective against you. All that being said, ALWAYS remember; '''YOU ARE NOT INVINCIBLE! '''Despite taking 50% less damage at level 3, if you do suffer heavy damage, remember to fall back behind cover and regenerate your health. It is far better to fall back and recover instead of attempting to hold out against the impossible. More often than not you may end up dying and losing the damage resistance when you respawn. Hints & Tips * This is one of the traits suited towards beginners, especially helpful with badly thrown grenades (hitting walls) and avoiding proximity mines, and if one manages to reach level 3 it will easily make the player a walking tank. * Use Bacta Bomb to regenerate back at full health meaning that you can fight back and play offensive again. * One of the most notable uses of the bodyguard is to resist the Homing Shot. In fact, at just level one the homing shot will only deal 69 damage to yourself (raising the question of the actual damage resistance of level 1) which can be a life saver, especially on open spaces with no Jump Pack. * You can survive proximity mines with Bodyguard level 3, but only if your health is high. * Heroes and Villains can still kill soldiers with one hit of a lightsaber, or 2 shots if they're strong, so be careful when you're in their range. Category:DICE Traits Category:Star Cards in Star Wars Battlefront (DICE) Category:Star Wars Battlefront (DICE)